


Sweater Clues

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Steve and Loki Fluff-fest [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: So, I wrote this like 2 years ago and forgot all about it. So, enjoy.Steve and Loki have been indulging in a secret relationship. That's it. Fluffy, mildly porn-y goodness.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Loki Fluff-fest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/550384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Sweater Clues

Three weeks. The team had been awaiting the return of Maria, Bucky, Natasha, and Loki since they left for their mission in the heart of Russia. HYDRA had managed to set up an elaborate, underground bunker outside of Teteya. It was only by chance they had discovered it. The four infiltrated and swept the base, but it took quite a bit of time to gather the rest of the intel and essentially salt and burn what was left. Steve, Coulson and Fury were waiting in the conference room to debrief with them. They would debrief as a group and then debrief individually, Steve would usually debrief with Bucky. Thor had joined them to wait. Even though Loki was fully capable of watching after himself and hardly in any danger, Thor was always one to pry and fuss over him from time to time.

Steve had all the documents laid out in front of him. They had done a spectacular job, Loki and Bucky working together very effectively during several moments that made some pride swell within Steve - seeing both his best friend and a reformed Loki manage to mesh with the team. Coulson was humming to himself and highlighting different areas when the team walked in. Natasha was still in her tactical gear, as was Bucky. Loki and Maria seemed to have changed into slightly more comfortable clothing, Loki in a dark sweater and dark pants, his hair pulled back into a loose bun. Maria wore an overly large sweater over black leggings, looking ready to curl into a ball and nap. The meeting began simply enough; Coulson and Steve each asking questions and confirming a few things. Once the main debriefing was done the team was allowed to go relax before the individual assessments began. Bucky stuck around while Natasha, Maria, and Loki sought out food or drink.

“So, Cap, do you want to debrief Natasha, Bucky, or Maria? I can handle Loki. I can at least save you from any of his weird tricks for one afternoon,” Coulson sighed.

“It’s fine. Loki is harmless. Besides, he did an amazing job,” Steve smiled.

“He did. And he kept me from going bored out of my mind,” Bucky added.

“He is quite good at making long waits easy to endure. Once we were stranded in a cave off a Kree planet. We barely noticed that 16 days had gone by,” Thor recalled.

“I can handle him, Phil,” Steve reminded.

“Fine. But I warned you. No complaints if he turns you into a bird or something,” Phil held up his hands and picked up the files. When the others returned Phil informed them who would be conducting the final interviews.

“Actually, can I get started with some paperwork I need to process? We can debrief after I file the flight and com logs with Pepper,” Maria asked.

“That’s fine with me. Tomorrow morning?” Steve suggested.

“Perfect. Then at least I can get some shut eye before we pour over the same incident reports again and again,” she rolled her eyes, not pointedly at Phil but she was definitely referring to him. 

“Well, let’s get started then. I have a date I’d like to get ready for,” Loki yawned.

“A date? When did you arrange that? You’ve been in the field,” Phil furrowed his brow.

“It is a standing arrangement. I let them know when I am available and wait for their response. They seem fairly eager to meet up,” Loki winked.

“How is it even possible that you have managed to get a committed sex partner and we can’t even get Steve on second dates with half the women we set him up with?” Phil lamented.

“Perhaps the Captain is not quite the skilled orator you believe he is,” the god grinned. 

“Eww. Stop,” Phil cringed.

“No. Keep going. I like it when Phil gets uncomfortable,” Natasha laughed.

“I can certainly continue – “

“Ugh. I hate all of you,” Phil exacerbated, “One day we’ll find you a nice girl, Steve.” 

“Oh yea. Steve will definitely find himself a nice dame,” Bucky drawled and led Phil to the interview rooms. Natasha waltzed behind them, barely paying the other two any mind. Steve and Loki were then alone in the conference room.

“Captain, where would you like to begin the interview? I am in quite a hurry,” Loki feigned disinterest.

“Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere quiet,” the blonde smirked. Loki bit his lip and grabbed Steve’s shoulder. Seconds later they found themselves in the recently soundproofed apartment Steve had on one of the higher floors.

“Is this to your liking?” Loki practically shoved Steve up against his bedroom wall and was quick to assault his throat with wet and lewd kisses.

“Definitely,” he growled in response and worked open Loki’s belt. The god had been itching to get Steve alone again. Three weeks without being able to touch him as they were surrounded by teammates. No one knew, no one aside from Bucky. Loki seduced Steve one night about 6 months prior and their love affair began. They snuck around, kissing and touching in private. Loki was always pushing Steve’s buttons and putting him in increasingly risky situations, such as getting Steve to fuck him in Jane’s lab while Thor had her distracted in the cafeteria. 

Steve was reluctant at first, when Loki began to flirt with him. He was unsure as to what the god’s motives were. Especially since, as far as everyone but Bucky was concerned, he was straight as an arrow. Loki saw through his bravado and could see him for what he was. 

_ He appeared before Steve in the gym one day and asked him to fight. It was clear to Steve that Loki was irritated and he understood the need to physically engage with anger all too well. They grappled for well over 3 hours until they felt ready to retire. Loki was still a bit on edge and Steve suspected the fighting was more a distraction than anything.  _

_ “Would you rather talk about it?” Steve tested. _

_ “Not particularly. There’s no solution in sight. I merely...am dealing with past frustrations. There is nothing to be done. I suppose I am letting the past get the better of me,” Loki sighed. _

_ “Believe it or not, I know a bit about that,” the blonde smirked, “Its easy to get mad about it, especially knowing you can;t do anything about it or change anything. Bruce explained mindfulness to me - how to be in the moment? You know? Don’t dwell too much on the past, don’t worry too much about the future. Just focus on now. Which is...easier said than done, but it helps when you get it right.” _

_ “Focus on the moment?” Loki arched a brow. _

_ “Yea. I find it helps when I’m doing something. I’m guessing you were focused on other things when we were fighting?” he snickered. _

_ “A bit,” Loki smirked slightly, “I suppose it helps that you’re almost indestructible now. I kept thinking about fighting someone from when I was much younger. He was a bit cruel and I feel a bit like he has the last laugh. Last he saw me I was being led away in shackles.”  _

_ “What would you want him to know now?” Steve sought. _

_ “That I’m not as weak as he thought. That I am fully capable of finding a place that wants and accepts me. Though, he might have been correct about one of his points. Can’t seem to find anyone who would want to bed me more than once,” the god sighed. _

_ “Oh,” Steve hummed, “Well, there are a lot of people in the world. A lot of people like different things.” Steve scanned the god’s body up and down, appreciating his lean muscle and long hair.  _

_ “I suppose that’s true,” Loki rolled his shoulders, “I imagine you’ve had no problems being the paragon of virtue and wholesomeness that you are. The ass helps.” _

_ Steve barked out a laugh at that. It was true that many women threw themselves at him, men too. There had been vocal accolades about his physique, something he was still growing accustomed too. Natasha and PEpper both tried to set him up with different women they met whom they thought suited Steve. Sure, many were very nice women and the evenings were enjoyable - but they always ended with a polite peck and never calling them back. He was simply not attracted to any of them. He had not been attracted to much of anyone before the serum and even then it was only Peggy - which he now recognized as something other than lust. In the 21st century, however, he found his attention drawn to many of the very handsome men he saw on a regular basis and had no idea how to really initiate a conversation without it sounding like he was just looking for a friend. He was sure he would stumble through any attempt at flirting. Besides, he was not exactly out. Though he had several conversations with Bucky about it. _

_ “You’d think it would help in the ways I wanted it to,” he joked. _

_ “Hmmm,” Loki looked him over, his mussed hair and pink cheeks, “In what ways might your physique be a barrier?” _

_ “I - uh- it's hard to explain,” Steve swallowed as he looped a towel around his neck.  _

_ “Tell me, Steven. What would you do if the right person propositioned you?” the brunette pursued.  _

_ “I guess it would depend on who was asking and what they wanted,” Steve tensed. _

_ “Because I’m wondering if, perhaps, the right person might not be a lovely woman,” Loki stepped closer to Steve’s space.  _

_ “Um, well,” Steve breathed out, “it might not be.” He decided to rip the bandaid off. _

_ “How would you feel about letting me get even more knowledgeable with your body?” Loki ran a finger across Steve’s collar bone. The blonde blushed and looked down at his shoes before looking back up to Loki’s face. He seemed sincere enough and gave him an answering smile. _

Once Loki’s pants were pushed down Steve wrapped his hand around the god’s erect cock. Loki’s knees practically buckled at the touch.

“Maybe we can go together next time,” Steve said between bites to Loki’s throat. 

“I’m sure Phil would love that,” Loki chuckled as he let Steve manhandle him to the bathroom counter. They shed most of their clothing, clad in socks and Steve still wearing boxers. 

“Perhaps we could spin it as a tactical advantage if I makeout with you in the field,” the captain joked as he continued to stroke the god and tease him. He liked to bring Loki up to the edge and then bring him back down. He could do it for hours and has. Once he and Loki were sufficiently acquainted with each other’s bodies Steve began to explore different ways to drive the god mad with lust. 

“Mmm, yes,” Loki hissed as he arched with Steve’s touch. He always did. Steve’s hands might be his most favorite in the entire universe. He leaned forward and bit Steve hard on the neck, knowing that his neck would wear the mark for at least an hour or so before it healed and was gone for good. 

“What do you want, baby?” Steve was rubbing himself against Loki’s leg and waited for Loki to express his desires.

“After the past three weeks I would love nothing more than for you to lovingly fuck me into your bed until I pass out,” he moaned out as Steve twisted his palm around Loki’s tip.

“Gladly,” Steve had thought to bend him over the counter but the idea of pressing him into the bed sounded just as nice. He picked him up under the knees and carried him to the bed, spreading him out across the dark blue comforter. His alabaster skin glowed in the soft light of Steve’s bedroom. He resumed his kissing across Loki’s chest and down his torso, feeling the goosebumps that would rise with his lips. Loki squirmed beneath him and raked his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“More,” the god begged.

“I do like it when you beg me, sweet thing,” Steve kissed lower and bit at Loki’s sharp hip bones. He pinned his firmly to the mattress and nosed at the god’s erection. He then gave a broad lick from root to tip and heard Loki gasp roughly. He continued this way, licking and mouthing at his dick until it seemed like Loki was about to cry. Loki often called Steve beautifully cruel when he got like this. He opened his mouth and then took Loki quickly to the back of his throat, knowing it would throw Loki.

“Oh, Norns,” Loki nearly shouted as he felt Steve swallow around him. He knew he would cum embarrassingly quickly if he did not stop his blonde tormentor. He felt Steve’s tongue work magic on the underside of his cock and he could swear he saw stars behind his eyes. 

“Captain Rogers and Sir Loki, your presence is being ordered to the conference room,” JARVIS announced through the speaker system. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve grumbled as he pulled off Loki.

“I will murder whoever interupted what was about to be my first orgasm of the night,” Loki whined.

“You thought I was going to let you cum?” Steve teased as he pulled them both from the bed.

“Cruel,” Loki whimpered as Steve gave him a quick tug before walking to the closet. Loki trailed after him and pulled on one of Steve’s sweaters and some black slacks. Steve put on grey sweats and a t-shirt. They gathered themselves quickly and made their way down to the conference room. Usually, JARVIS was not used to call them unless there was something dire going on. Though, Tony had been known to abuse JARVIS. 

Once they entered the conference room they found Natasha, Phil, Bucky, Maria, Tony, and Natasha all standing around a table with documents scattered across it. “What’s going on?” Steve asked as he joined them at the table. 

Natasha looked like she was about to speak but simply cocked her head to the side when she looked up at him. Tony’s eyes grew wide and Bucky scrubbed his hands down his face as he often did when he was aggravated. 

“You have a hickey,” Tony pointed.

“What?” Phil quickly looked up with fierce intensity. 

“Oh my god, Steve,” Bucky sighed.

“You’re wearing Steve’s sweater,” Natasha added as she stared at Loki. The god glanced down at himself and shrugged before putting on a smug smile.

Both men looked at their teammates, mouths opening and closing, unsure of what to say.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky blew out, “If you guys can’t put this together then I cannot help any of you.” 

“Wow. I did not see that coming,” Maria hummed, “I owe Clint $50.”

“I - we,” Steve stumbled, “We’re dating.”

“Dating is a nice way of saying that you let him maul you like a bear,” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“We are absolutely going to talk about this,” Phil stammered. 

“We definitely are not,” Steve huffed, “It's between me and Loki and private.” 

“We don’t need to debrief that they’re just fucking each other, Phil,” Tony rolled his eyes, “But I have sooooo many questions.” 

“We’re not  _ just _ fucking,” Steve mumbled. 

“Ready to tell everyone you’re gay?” Bucky leaned into his shoulder.

“Not like they can’t really piece that together on their own,” Steve sighed.

“Sorry I am late,” Thor came barreling into the conference room, half dressed and holding a tray of sandwiches, all of which he was probably about to eat on his own. 

“Just in time,” Tony smirked, “We were just discovering your brother’s secret dalliance with Steve.”

“Are we now speaking of it?” Thor paused looking over to Loki.

“I told Thor,” Loki blushed. He had told Thor, rather quickly. He had become overwhelmed with his feelings and Thor was who he ran to. He almost told Darcy but she hardly kept secrets. As Bucky learned when she and him started dating, she wrote a song about his tongue and sang it at breakfast one morning. He was incredibly amused. Tony was annoyed by it. 

“You did?” Steve beamed.

“Yes. I was...troubled by how strong my feelings were,” Loki revealed.

“Aww. I like to hear that, sweetness,” Steve cooed and moved to give Loki a soft kiss.

“I believe the Captain is an excellent partner for my brother. He makes Loki quite happy,” Thor boomed.

“Thank you, Thor,” Loki exacerbated.

“I am going to go and, I don’t know, drink scotch? This was not what I had planned for my day. Just - both of you - its fine. Just keep doing whatever you’re doing,” Phil gestured before turning to leave the room.

“Wait, what were we called down here for?” Steve sought as Phil retreated.

“Oh,” Natasha grinned, “Tony wanted to know if we would all have a team dinner. Apparently it was incredibly urgent.” 

“Oh my god,” Steve looked to the ceiling, “That is not what JARVIS is for.” 

“Team dinner time, though? We’re all here. Except for Phil. And Darcy is on her way back with Jane and Bruce. Peter is half asleep in the lab so I can have Dummie wake him up. Letz have pizza and bombard Steve with incredibly personal questions,” Tony suggested. 

“Why?” Steve gawped.

“It's your turn,” Natasha shrugged and Bucky just laughed at him.

“Hey, they got Darcy to tell them everything about me. It is your chance to let everyone know you have never been a boy scout,” Bucky nudged him with his elbow. 

“They didn’t exactly learn anything new about you,” Steve pursed his lips.

“Au contraire, we learned all about his love of cookies and stash of knitting projects. The Winter Soldier is a kitten,” Tony laughed.

“I can kill you with my knitting needles,” Bucky warned.

“So glad you’re all back from your mission,” Steve sighed as he retreated from the room, pulling Loki with him.

“We’ll be back for dinner after Steve has finished giving me a blow job,” Loki called over his shoulder as they entered the elevator. 

They did eventually come back down for dinner and reluctantly shared some of their relationship together. Steve talked about the sounds Loki makes when he sleeps. Loki teased Steve about how he steals all the blankets. They both talked about hiding it at the start and Darcy said she was going to write the most epic ballad about their secret love. When it was done Steve made it Loki’s ringtone and she rigged it to play every time Steve kissed Loki in any public space. Phil eventually grew to enjoy to joke and changed Loki's code name to Steve Love Muffin for any local mission. Loki found he never felt frustrated about his past after that. 


End file.
